Night by Day
by Lady Asphodelic
Summary: Join in on the moments of our two favorite doctors, Eva Rosaelene and Neil Watts! To the Moon fanfiction One-shot Collection.[Book cover made by me.]


** A Rabbit Origami for a Thought**

Cold air brush through his face as he opened the refrigerator door. He was getting something specific, but his eyes scanned every goods that caught his attention. When Neil spotted the cans of soda on the last shelf, he grabbed two with one hand. He straightened himself up, and bumped the fridge door with his bare foot.

Neil stepped heavily around the counter that was sort of a barrier between the kitchen and the living room. The second that he was in the sitting area, he noticed something was missing.

_ "__Where's she?"_ thought Neil. The powered television was entertaining no one, since there's nobody sitting on the couch. It kind of gave the room a daunting appearance. With a slight frown, he turned around and made his way through the open threshold of the narrow hallway.

Only a few feet away was the bathroom, which was unoccupied because the door was open and it was dark. Then after that was the bedroom: Eva's room to be exact.

The door was open wide enough for Neil to catch sight of Eva, who's back was facing him as she was staring out the curtain-aside windows. The only light source that provided for him to see was the moonlight shining down on her chocolate creamy skin, and her slickly, long dark hair.

Entranced by her radiance, Neil closed the long distance between her and him. Eva continued to stare out despite his footfalls. Her arms secured in a protective fold. She had her body weighed on her left leg, making her right hip pop out.

"A rabbit origami for your thoughts," Neil held out the can of soda to his co-worker.

Eva did a sharp tun with a gasp, holding her chest before breathing out in relief at realizing it was only him. With a glare, he shrugged apologetically, and held out the drink to her with a sheepish grin.

She snatched the can from him, returning her gaze towards the window once more. With a pull of the lid, a sizzling sound released, and Eva began drinking from it.

Neil followed suit, facing the window too. Just a couple of stories down, there were was a wide field just up ahead. Trees shadowed certain parts of the area. Although, most of the field were under the stage light by the stars and moon.

"Do you ever consider where your 'River' may be?" Eva threw him a regarding expression.

Thrown by her figurative question, Neil raised his eyebrows, watching her with slight amusement. "Well there's enough 'Neil' to go around."

"Neil, get your head out of your ass," Eva elbowed him in the rib. "I am serious here. Do you think there's a River at there for you?"

Shaking his head, he rubbed the spot where she hit him in a nervous way with his other hand, searching for words to keep him grounded. "Why the sudden opening curtains of Soap Opera ?" he asked with an uncertain chuckle.

His partner let out a sigh. Then she pursed her lips.

Neil waited for her answer, but as the silence grew thick, so did the awkwardness. "Um..." His mind raced for other subjects he wanted to change to.

"You're right," Eva said in a hush tone. "Maybe I'm way in too deep with the affairs of our patients."

Her question did not leave him. In fact, the pounding of his heart - which fortunately only he can hear - was evidence enough that he also took lives of their clients into long consideration.

Of course, the Wyles' case left quite a mark on their souls than he could have ever imagined.

With his answer in mind, Neil studied his co-worker again, but this time - it was more of appreciation.

"I can't say if my 'River' will ever accept me." Neil spoke airily.

Eva directed her eyes at him, puzzlement painted over her face.

He smiled at her bewilderment, growing fond of her expressions that Neil stored in his memory. "However, I believe it's safe to assume that your 'Johnny' is waiting for you at a distance, even though he can see you clearly."

Eva could only squint her eyes in suspicion, her thin eyebrows arching closer together. "What do you exactly mean..."

Neil winked at her, sipping the last drink of his soda before spinning on his heels, and head back out through Eva's room.

* * *

**March 25, 2014 - Tuesday**

**Author's Note:**

**Dear readers,**

**Welcome to my first fanfiction of "To the Moon," which is a RPG game. I watched the game-play by "PewdiePie" and "Cryaotic." It's an amazing game - if you can't buy it - I strongly suggest you watch the game play (and you don't need to watch commentary versions either. Just search for the non-commentary ones. **

**Anyways, I know I have many writing projects out, but I had to write a story for this fandom! I could not ignore it all.**

**For one thing - the game is beautiful like I said. The story of it in itself is tear-jerking with amazing characters and music. Secondly, I am greatly disappointed at the lack of fanfiction for this particular fandom - especially that millions of people (Particularly Pewdie fans) have seen it and loved it... At least a thousand out of those millions of fans have to be fanfiction writers. I only found like twenty-eight - nine fanfiction stories for "To the Moon." That was what drove me to write this too. I want to encourage others to write as well - though only in time I'll see.**

**Okay - back to my other writing projects - which I have not given up on. I believe that writing one-shots can be a side thing when I am stuck with my other stories. **

**I honestly don't know... what or where I am going with these one-shots. The next ones might be random, out of order in terms of timeline - I don't know. Although, I do know that it's going to center around our two favorite doctors - Eva Rosalene and Neil Watts! I love those two and their chemistry together - even though they're only work partners. Additionally, I can't say if I am doing their personalities justice because there really isn't that much information/background about them. Although, I do hope to learn more of them in sequel! Which might come much later because the "prequel" - "A Bird's Story," is coming out. I am so eager to see how it turns out!**

**One thing that I am very afraid of is Neil's health - issues. There have been debates and whatnot as to what is actually going on with our Watts. Some are saying that he's dying. There are those who believe that he's only addicted to his painkillers... Again I am uncertain at this point. I am not taking any sides. Instead, I dearly hope that he's not dying (or the character of the prequel leading up to his death bed) because I would be truly heartbroken if it it is the case. I am not kidding! I gotta say when I learned this possibilities about Neil, like... my mind was blown... and it's funny that I feel this strong for a fictional character... But I do. [Yeah I am weird - no need to point it out.] Him having an addiction is aleady bad enough, and I hate to know that there's something wrong with him deep down inside, but I'd prefer that then him being going out like that. I really do...**

**All ranting aside, I hope you guys enjoy reading this as I have writing it. There are more one-shots that I have in mind that I'll post when I get the chance. I even have a novel stored, though not sure if I will write it until I get a better picture of story... setting and characters.] SO yeah - we'll see in time.**

**I do not own "To the Moon," it belongs to its rightful owners. I am just having fun with Rosalene and Watts.**

**Thanks you all so much for reading and stick around for more updates!**

**- Asphodel**


End file.
